Temptation
by Ace.Stone
Summary: All Human...for now! Rewritten from my old profile. Main pairing will be Scott/Isaac. Might make Sterek a main pairing as well later on in the series! Summery is inside! AU Teen Wolf with a gang twist to it! Disclaimer: I own nothing except the occasional OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I had a HUGE case of the writers block. But to bring myself out of it, I tried sitting down and writing a story that I never completed. And it worked! So, here is the first chapter to the story, "Temptation", that I didn't finish on my old profile, "Jayciefer". But I completely redid this one! **

**Summery: Temptation has two definitions. A desire to do something especially wrong or unwise and a thing or course of action that tempts someone. After joining the Pack, Scott McCall finds nothing but temptation. From the beautiful Isaac Lahey, to the trill of knowing that there will be a never boring moment in his life again. The only problem now, was deciding if either one of those was wrong or unwise, especially considering Isaac's dark past and the haunted look in his eyes.**

**Main Pairing(s): Scott/Isaac (obviously)**

**Minor Pairings: Derek/Stiles, Boyd/Erica, Ethan/Danny, Jackson/Lydia/Aiden  
**

**Chapter One**

_The Cry Of My Body For Completeness._

_That Is a Cry To You._

_Mary Carolyn Davies_

Scott supposed things could be worse, but right now it felt like fate had it out for him. Scott was walking down a alley, in the middle of the night, the rain pouring down heavily on him. Hell, almost blinding him. Scott cursed himself for following the e-mail, wondering if the others would have waited till tomorrow night if he had asked him to. Scott was wearing a black hoodie with the hood drawn up and a pair of jeans. His shoes were drenched, and Scott wondered if was a little taller since he felt like he was practically floating in them.

Scott and his mother weren't exactly poor...At least, not for now. His father had just died a few months ago, but already there was a drastic change. They had to move to a smaller house instead of the mansion they lived in, and Scott's mom was forced to pick up as many extra shifts at the hospital as she possibly could to make up for the financial lost. Scott admired that about his mom. After finding out that her husband was dead, she didn't mourn. Although, being a abusive asshole, he was still the man that she had laid with when they were younger and things were different. Scott had expected to have to be there to pick up the pieces. But, as always, his mom surprised him. Showing how strong she was, she just ignored everything accept the tasks that she had to do. She took his death in stride, and tried her best to not show it in front of Scott how his death affected her.

Scott had offered to his mom to look for a job, but she had threatened him that she'd ground him if he did. She explained that she wanted Scott to do everything better this year. School...Lacrosse...She wanted the death of her abusive husband to be a new start for them, both of them. And as much as Scott loved his mom, he couldn't do it. He couldn't watch as she slowly withered away from the long hours at the hospital, as the light in his mother's eyes dimmed thanks to all the accidents she had to try to save.

Well, Scott was done. Not only was he going to be a better student, but a better son. He was going to take control of his life for once, and show everyone what he was made of. Scott knew his mom knew practically everyone in town, so getting a legitimate job was out of the question. And then, he saw it. The e-mail in his inbox of his e-mail, telling him of Derek Hale and how he wanted him in his Gang. He said that the Gang called themselves the Pack and that they were a tight nit of people and dangerous jobs would be expected. He also said that Scott's main job would be a Guard/Hitman, something that he thought he'd do well with his self-defense lessons (something that Scott wanted to know how Derek knew about those). And then he told him the pay, and needless to say Scott was instantly attached.

So here he was, arriving for his first day of 'work'. The Head Quarters as they called it, was located in the outer forest part of Beacon Hills. Which was okay with Scott, considering it meant he was further away from his mom. He stopped as he reached the mansion they told him to come to, frowning as he started walking up the steps. The steps groaned, only making Scott more and more anxious to be around more people. He raised his hand, planning to knock, when the door seemed to open itself slowly. _Creepy, _Scott thought as he pushed the door open more.

The living room was old and worn. But at the same time, it was homey. It was obvious that it was old, as there was dust on everything, but the old fashion furniture still managed to look comfortable and nice. Scott moved further into the room, his eyes unconsciously looking into every shadow. "Hello?" he called out, although he doubted anyone would answer him. After all, it seemed almost as if no one was here.

A shadow on the far wall was the only warning Scott got, before he found someone with their arms around his neck. He gasped as his hands went up to the figure's scrawny feeling arms, his eyes narrowing as his classes came into play. He brought his leg up and smashed it into his attacker's toe, noting that when the figure cursed it sounded more male then female. When the man's grip loosened, Scott tightened the grip on the attacker's arm before flipping them over his body, smirking as he he landed on his back with a groan and Scott bent down to get a better look at him. Scott blinked a little, surprised to see that the other person was wearing a mask and a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Was it a robbery? Could Derek possibly not even be real.

"Pay attention," It took him a moment for him to realize that it was his attacker who spoke, and the moment he did he was met with the male bringing his leg up over his body and into Scott's head. Scott stumbled back a little, watching as the other gracefully got up. He narrowed his eyes, seeing the man's eyes narrow back.  
"Who are you?" Scott demanded, but the other just ignored him and came at him again. Scott dodged a fist to his jaw, and he blocked one that was going for his stomach. "You're good, although I can tell you haven't had any training." Scott said, before gasping as the other brought his knee up to knee him in the stomach. Scott doubled over, and he quickly caught the knee that was being brought up to slam into his face. He used all of his effort to push the other back, causing him to stumble back.

"I suppose he will do. What do you think, Derek?" Scott's eyes narrowed at the man again, wondering what he was talking about. Before Scott could question it, however, the door behind him shut with a loud bang. He turned around, and was a little shocked to see the guy who looked the exact same as the guy in the picture that Derek had sent him. So, Derek was real after all.

"I think he can be better, although with the training I'll give him he might wish he'd never replied to my e-mail. Now, Isaac, please take off the mask." Scott was a little shocked by Derek's deep voice, and shook his head a little. Derek was wearing a tight grey shirt and pants, simple yet he looked like a God in them. Scott turned towards his attacker, watching as he reached up to take off his ski mask. The first thing Scott noticed was the mess of dirty blonde hair that was tangled on top of the male's head. The next thing he noticed was how blue the male's eyes were. But they weren't your average blue. No...they were ice blue. As if someone who had a hard, long, terrible past.

"I agree," 'Isaac' said with a smirk, and Scott narrowed his eyes at him. After graduating high school last year, he could have sworn he saw someone who looked like a exact image of this man walking up and getting his diploma, even though Scott never had a class with him. "Whoa, down boy," Isaac said, and Scott just then realized he was glaring.

"Scott, feel happy. You just passed mine and Isaac's test." Derek said with a smirk as he moved forward. He went and sat on the couch, Isaac joining him as they gestured towards the seat across from the coffee table in front of them. "Please, take a seat." Scott did as they told, still watching the two of them cautiously. "In the Pack, we want nothing but the best. We had to make sure that you could fight well by yourself, before we fit you into the pack and a group dynamic. After all, a team is only as strong as it's weakest members," Derek said.

"We are trying to...expand, so to say," Isaac took up after Derek paused. "We have many areas that the police don't know about. We have about four main ones, however. Drugs, prostitutes, street racing, and selling weapons. I am head of the drugs, as well as a participant in street racing. That is something everyone in the Pack does, and we'll teach you soon." Isaac said.  
"I lead the weapons dealing. I have strong connections with many powerful people that cover my back. You will have quite a bit of interaction with me, although your main job will be more centered around Isaac." Derek said and Scott tilted his head in confusion. "Isaac has been making the drugs and selling them by himself. When he has to go out by himself, he's vulnerable. He's a decent fighter, but not the best. And there has been talk about another gang moving here," Derek said, looking Scott in the eye. "Your job, if you join us, will be to act as a body guard to Isaac."

"We have four other members, although two of them are out of town. Erica controls the prostitutes, and Boyd leads the street racing. If you join us, you'll meet them. They wanted to come tonight, but I told them one person knowing the face of more then half the Pack was dangerous if they decided to not join." Derek said.

Scott looked between the two, although his gaze stayed on Isaac for longer. The two of them seemed to take this seriously...and Scott wouldn't mind being Isaac's personal body guard. He didn't believe in love at first sight. It was stupid. But looking into Isaac's cold eyes, he imagined them covered in a layer of lust while he thrusted into the taller boy...Oh, he'd guard the other one alright. And enjoy doing so.

"I'll take the job on ONE condition," he said, and he saw both Derek and Isaac raise a eyebrow. "My mom, Melissa McCall, does not get triffled with. No matter what she does, she will not be harmed." He said, and the two others nodded.  
"We can do that," Isaac said. "Are there any other questions?" He asked.

"Yes. You said there were four others. Who are the other two?" He asked curiously and Derek smirked.  
"We'll let that be a surprise for you. So, Scott McCall, are you going to take the Bite and join the Pack?" Scott looked at Derek's outstretched hand, a thoughtful expresion on his face before he nodded and took Derek's hand in his.  
"Welcome to the Pack, Scott."  
Isaac's words rang in his ears, even as he was walking home.

* * *

So, that's chapter one! Anyone care to review? And while you're doing that, you should try to guess the other two members of the pack! I bet you won't guess who it is, even though it probably is obvious. -snickers- I even have a poll on my profile if you'd rather do that! Also, remember. I draw inspiration from the reviews I get. In other words, no reviews equals no inspiration to continue!

Anyways, bye you guys!

Ace Stone


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Two updates in two days! Aren't I amazing?! Now, I'm THRILLED by all the alerts and favorites I'm getting. But you know what I'd LOVE? Is some reviews! After all, I'm a review-whore! Plus, I would like to hear thoughts and comments about my stories, as well as suggestions on where you would like to see this go! I do keep the audience's thoughts in mind, although sometimes I might take a different route. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Summery: Temptation has two definitions. A desire to do something especially wrong or unwise and a thing or course of action that tempts someone. After joining the Pack, Scott McCall finds nothing but temptation. From the beautiful Isaac Lahey, to the trill of knowing that there will be a never boring moment in his life again. The only problem now, was deciding if either one of those was wrong or unwise, especially considering Isaac's dark past and the haunted look in his eyes.**

**Main Pairing(s): Scott/Isaac (obviously)**

**Minor Pairings: Derek/Stiles, Boyd/Erica, Ethan/Danny, Jackson/Lydia/Aiden**

**Temptation**

**Chapter Two**

You Were Once Wild Here. Don't Let Them Tame You!  
-Isadora Duncan  
Isaac watched Scott leave, a mixture of feelings going through him as his eyes followed the boy's movements from one of the upper rooms in the Hale's mansion. Scott didn't seem to notice his staring, something that Isaac was very grateful for. When Isaac first saw Scott walk through the doorway from behind the open door, he was struck a little by how...young he looked. But Isaac soon learned that was where the youthfulness stopped. Scott was all man. Besides, Isaac would not lie, Scott was kind of hot.  
Stop, he thought to himself. Remember what happened last time you thought about someone like this? He shook his head, trying to stop the memories from surfacing before they did so. He turned away from the window and squared his shoulders, jumping a little as he saw Derek leaning against the door frame and smirking at him.  
"You like him." Derek's words weren't a question, they were a statement. And Isaac was a little angry that he was that easy to read.  
The room they were in was as old as the living room downstairs, although it looked a lot better. The baby blue walls was not chipping as bad, and the dressers and bedside table did not look as dusty as the ones did down there. Of course, that was the point. If someone walked into their Head Quarters and saw the shitty place, they would probably not even think about walking farther in. Granted, even if they did so they would not find nothing here. Derek made it clear that any work they did, physically, was to stay out of the Mansion. The Mansion was more for a conversational area, where to bring clients and stuff. All the other dirty work was done in an abandoned train station in Beacon Hills.  
"You know, it's not exactly polite to sneak up on me," Isaac replied, trying to avoid the question. However, Derek's gaze stayed leveled on him. Telling him that there wasn't a way to get out of this conversation. "Yes, I think he would be a great addition to the Pack. He has a great attitude, and he can fight. What's the harm in that?" Isaac knew that wasn't what Derek meant, but he wasn't ready to have the conversation right now. Besides, he had some work to do.  
Derek seemed to sense this and just grunted and nodded. "Well, we will see how good he is tomorrow. Now...look, about this other Gang that is coming..." Isaac brought a hand up, stopping Derek.  
"I know what you are going to say, Derek. And no, I am not leaving the Pack or the area. I will not be scared off just because you think it might get a little dangerous. This Pack may be from a bigger city, but things go differently around here. From a business point of view, we have most of our customer's loyalty. Think of it as like a brand loyalty. A lot of people like a specific brand because they have stuck with it all their life, even if it's more expensive then other, cheaper brands. We are both cheap and we try to satisfy others when it comes to our drugs, prostitutes, and weapons. So the only things we really need to worry about is the street racing. But I think Boyd is more then capable of handling that himself. Unless, you think he's not up to the job? Which would only make him more dedicated to prove you wrong." Isaac replied, a slight smirk on his face as he finished talking.  
Derek just raised an eyebrow at him, and huffed as he walked out of the room. Knowing that no matter what he said, Isaac was a stubborn idiot and wouldn't do anything that he did not want to.  
Derek had raised him after himself, after all.  
XXX  
Erica raised an eyebrow as she sat on her little make shift thrown later that night, staring at all the others who were seated around the table in the warehouse they had bought. The place was being sold for practically nothing thanks to the many health hazards that the place imposed, but the way the Pack saw it was that if it saved them money while still being livable, it was good enough for them. Besides, what was life without a little risk?  
The warehouse was big, that much was for sure, and it had rows upon rows of shelves. Something that Erica liked. When the Gang first bought the place, she had proposed that they made sure there were some empty crates, so that way if the police came snooping for whatever reason then they would at least have a chance of them not finding anything valuable. However, some crates held supplies, weapons, drugs, things that a gang would need to keep operating. There were also some crates left over from the warehouse's previous owners, although the Pack has yet actually to take the time to go through them. They were all pretty busy, after all.  
Erica has been having trouble trying to keep the prostitutes from quitting. After hearing that another gang was coming, they were all afraid that they were suddenly going to be targets. Which, Erica supposed, could be the case. But from the information she has heard about the gang, they don't go after the small people. Only the people that they think keeps everything running smoothly. And lord knows that those ladies weren't keeping the gang running smoothly. If any of them had anything to worry about, it was the people sitting around this table.  
Erica had first met Derek and the Pack when she was a senior in high school. She and Isaac was best friends, and they were practically brother and sister. She would do anything for him, and she was pretty sure he would do anything for her. So one day when she was walking in the streets while it was raining, and a car that she didn't recognize pulled up next to her, she was surprised to see Derek, Boyd, and Isaac. Her and Isaac hung out with Boyd sometimes, but he was more of a loner. The only thing they really knew about him was that he liked cars...A lot.  
After getting in with them, Derek had told them about his plans and about how he saw ambition in all of them. Derek used to be a sub at Beacon Hills before retiring, finding the job to be doll and pointless. Not that Erica could blame him. Hell, she didn't want to have to associate herself with the people her own age. And then he told them about what he planned on doing after they graduated, and she was immediately hooked. Erica was a sucker for danger, and being in a gang was the perfect life style for her. Not to mention, Derek had told them about a pill that Isaac had made that cured just about anything. Including seizures. If she wasn't thinking of agreeing before, she definitely agreed at that point. One pill, and anything she had wrong with her went away.  
They called the pill 'The Bite'.  
It seemed like the perfect name for a perfect pill. The only thing that it didn't really cure was STD's, lord knows that if Isaac found a way to get it to do so then anyone they offered it to would be willing to pay millions. However, the Pack didn't offer the pill to anyone outside the gang. If they turned around and sold it to another gang or a big company, then that's a major product they just lost. No, it was better if they kept it as a...employee benefit, so to say. Although they didn't need it often, since one pill lasts a lifetime.  
Erica sighed as she tapped her finger nails against the old, wooden table as they waited for their new addition. Scott McCall. Erica had remembered him, she had seen him around school but never had a class with him. The blonde had on a dark purple tank top that showed every curve, and a pair of really tight jeans. She would have worn her usual black miniskirt, but she decided she wanted to look classy for the first time she met Scott. Looking around the table, she took in everyone else's clothes.  
Derek was wearing his usual outfit. A plain black tank top and jeans, although his clothes weren't purposely tight, they were just that way thanks to all of the working out he did. For someone who didn't really do anything physical for the gang, he was pretty buff. Although the gang was talking about adding a section, an underground fighting section. And Erica was sure Derek would join (and probably be the leader of that) if they did decide to do so.  
Isaac wore a blue sweater and a pair of black sweats with a white stripe running down the side. She had learned really quick that Isaac usually dressed for comfort when he wasn't making a sell or on some type of mission. Not that Erica complained, the boy usually looked well in anything he wore. Granted, that was probably thanks to his puppy-dog-like-face that no one could seem to hate.  
And then there was Boyd.  
Boyd looked fucking hot in anything he wore, Erica thought, but she would love to see him in nothing at all! However, Boyd still hasn't really opened all that much since joining the gang, although he does talk more. He just never really talks about his past. Although now that she thought about it, none of them really have talked about their past. Boyd wore a black t-shirt with a brown jacket on over it, looking like a hermit with the jeans added into the mix. But he looked like a fucking hot, muscular hermit.  
When the door slammed open, Erica grinned and said, "I'll go fetch him." They were deep in the warehouse, after all, and she doubted that Scott would have an easy time finding them. She started walking, her high heels clicking against the pavement as she did so. She wondered if Scott had grown up any since she had last seen him.  
She was about to get her answer.  
XXX  
Scott panted as he busted through the door to the warehouse, doubling over for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. His mother had been late for work, causing him to have to stay in his room and wait for her to leave. Plus, he had to wait a big longer just in case she came back and forgot something. When he felt like it was safe to go, he quickly ran to the warehouse they asked to meet him.  
Scott had decided to wear a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans, not really feeling up to dressing up. Besides, he doubt that anyone else was going to change what they wore for him. His head snapped up as he heard the sound of heels on the pavement of the warehouse, wondering if it was Erica or someone else.  
Please God, he prayed, do not let it be another 'test'.  
He let out relieved sigh as he saw a gorgeous woman with blonde hair, looking exactly like the Erica girl from his school. And since she revealed herself from him, he doubted he would have to worry about anyone trying to jump him.  
"It's about time you got here," she said with a seductive smirk. Scott shivered. He was, after all, a bisexual man. And with her vixen like personality, not to mention her smoking bod, and Isaac's unique look, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to be able to think clearly if he had to work with them.  
"S-sorry," Scott stammered, his face flushing a bit as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. The blonde just shook her hair and nodded backwards, signaling him to follow her. "Just hurry, we do not want to keep the others waiting."  
He followed her through the man twist and turns of the warehouse, thinking about how smart they were for having the meeting this deep. If the police or anyone else showed up, they would have a hell of time trying to navigate towards them. When the two got to the table, which was in the middle of a T-section, Scott watched as Erica went and sat down and quickly went to sit at the only empty seat.  
Derek sat at the head of one end of the table, while Erica and Boyd flanked each side of him. There was another seat by Erica, which was the one Scott sat himself in, and then Isaac at the other end of the table. Scott supposed that Isaac was like the second-in-command since both him and Derek were the only ones to meet him the first day. Scott nodded at Boyd, remembering he had a gym class with Boyd their junior year, and got a nod back as he sat by Erica.  
"Great, now that we are all here," Derek started, leveling Scott with an accusing glare, "we can begin."  
"We all know that a gang is coming," Isaac began. "So we are looking for more applicants. People that not only are smart and physically capable of defending themselves, but have resources that can help us."  
"I have been talking to someone," Erica began. "His name is Ace Stone. He's new to the town, and he's a hell of a fighter. I've seen his car as well. I think he would be great addition to Boyd's driving team." Scott gave Erica a confused look. "Yes, we all drive together when we can. However, Boyd has a team of drivers that are ready 24/7 incase one of us cannot show up for whatever reason."  
"I have also found someone," Isaac said. "I've known him for a while, he went to school with us, and he is loaded. I've talked to him about it, and he seems eager to apply. He only asks that he helps be our financial aid, of sorts."  
"We have been talking about getting someone. Both of them sound good so far, next time you see them, tell them that we want an interview with them." Derek said, and the two nodded.  
"I have also found someone," Boyd said. "She's smart and seems to be able to think on her feet. She has a habit of keeping information and selling it to whoever wants it. I confronted her, and she already knew that I was in the gang after five minutes of talking with me. She is interested in joining, considering she gets to be our information broker."  
"She sounds like she would be valuable as well. Tell her that she has an interview along with the others. I think we should do the interviews in about two days. Give them some time for prepare." Derek responded, and everyone nodded. "Now, moving on. Isaac, how's your section coming?"  
The rest of the meeting was a blur of things that Scott couldn't find the energy to watch. Except, of course, Isaac's lips. He silently promised himself that some day, those lips would be his. He would not only learn more about Isaac, but he would be the one to claim and tame him.

* * *

So come on, tell me your thoughts! And remember to vote on the poll on my profile. Who knows, you might be able to change my mind on who the two members could be. Review, my lovelies, and I will thank you with mentioning your name and review in my next AN next chapter! Next update probably won't be till sometime next week, since I have no more days off this week.

-cries-

Comfort me with a review?

Yours truly,

Ace Stone.


End file.
